


EVERY PAPERHAT FANFIC EVER

by creativeAmbiguity



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, extremely short, more like a parody fic, probably shouldnt read, something i wrote while i was working on another fic, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeAmbiguity/pseuds/creativeAmbiguity





	EVERY PAPERHAT FANFIC EVER

Oh my god, i totally have a crush on black hat. Flug thought. “omg he would never like me bacK”

“i like u back” black hat said.

“OMG!!!!!!!” flug exclaimed.

“why r u not eat here i feed you i love u im secretly caring and not at all evil”

“omGG!! BLACK HAT I CANT TAKE CARE OF MYSELF CAN U SAVE ME FROM HERO” FLUG SCREAMED.

“ok” he say.

“we r in love :)” dr. Flug said with a smile.


End file.
